Court standards are used as a base or support for objects, such as nets, for use when playing a sport or game. Court standards are typically permanently mounted or removably mounted to a court. For instance, a large standard to support a volleyball net usually has large, heavy base stand that sits on the court floor to adapted to support the standard. In some instances, a small subsurface well exists into which a small portion of the large standard may be placed.
Transferring large standards such as volleyballs poles can be extremely dangerous. Such large standards are heavy and awkward to carry, particularly if a person or persons are carrying one or more large standards a relatively long distance or up and down a flight of stairs. Additionally, large standards are difficult to store as few (if any) closets or storage areas in school gymnasiums, for instance, have adequate storage space close to the actual court floor. Hence, the large standards are haphazardly placed against a wall or laid on the floor where student and faculty may trip over or otherwise injure themselves. Permanently mounting court standards for various types of sports and activities eliminates the transporting hazards and storing problems, but introduces additional issues such as limited use of the gymnasium floor when the court standard are continually exposed.
Moreover, physical education conducted in a school gymnasium typically includes a variety sports and activities including, but not limited to, volleyball, wheel chair volleyball, tennis, badminton, pickle ball, and tetherball. Therefore, associated court standards sized for the specific sport or activity is typically required. Heretofore, a court standard with a safe, quick, and easy set-up and storage thereof adapted for a plurality of uses remains a desirable apparatus for persons who regularly configure a variety of courts.